Oh Clary, Clary
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Set after episode 7 of Shadow Hunters. Clary is embarrassed at her actions after kissing Jace in front of Alec and everyone else at the institute, but when she is confronted by Jace can she prevent herself from falling under his seduction even more? Rated M for very mature audiences only! ONE-SHOT! Strong smut, lemons, limes, actually everything! You have been warned.
**It's been years since I've written anything, but I'm back! Getting back into the groove of things. This is a Clace one-shot, smut ridden, lemon dripping short story. I only planned on writing one chapter but if you guys encourage me I'll probably add another and another…This is for mature audiences ONLY! I DO NOT OWN SHADOW HUNTERS ON FREEFORM OR MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

 **Thank you for reading please leave a comment foe more chapters.**

 **This takes place after episode 7 when Clary kissed Jace for the first time. Enjoy.**

 _I have made a huge mistake, poor Alec what have I done?_ I sat on my bed in my newly furnished room holding myself in an upright fetal position.

Since my life got turned upside down Jace, Isabelle, Hodge and their mother Maryse thought it would be best for me to make my home at the institute, for safety reasons of course. Right about now though I wished I could disappear into the rainy winter night.

I kissed Jace in front of everyone! Including Alec. I knew Alec was in love with Jace, I just straight up disrespected his feelings and didn't even think twice.

Could Alec blame her? I saw what he saw in Jace after all, his protectiveness, his confidence, his muscular toned body, his strength, and his sexual energy just radiated off of him like an atomic bomb, goodness the list goes on and on.

It had been a bold move, but I didn't care. I wanted Jace that much was true. It might be lust it might be more then lust, all I knew was that I couldn't help myself in that moment.

I thought back to the kiss and how from the corner of my eye I could see Alec give a disgusted look before quickly turning and stomping away. Leaving only Isabelle on the landing of the stairs shooting me a _why did you do that here_ look.

"Dammit." I yelled while picking up a purple pillow and throwing it across the room onto the white fur rug.

 _Knock knock knock._

I let out a huge sigh and wiped a single tear from my rosy cheek. "Come in."

"Hey Clary." A familiar voice said softly as the door opened to reveal Isabelle with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Izzy." I whispered as I loosened up, placing my feet on the cold tiled floor.

"How you feeling?" Isabelle continued as she walked towards my side and sat on the purple satin bed.

"Like crap Izzy. I feel so bad for Alec, I am such an ass."

Isabelle let of a small sigh. "Yeah that was pretty messed up." She took my chin in her small smooth hands forcing me to look her in her eyes.

"But from what I know of you, you didn't do it to hurt Alec so I understand. You and Jace seem to have this connection, and to be honest everyone has been whispering about it. Do you know how many women in this institute and others want Jace for themselves? Let's just say a lot. He can be a huge flirt Clary, women fall for him easily. Just promise you will do me a favor?"

I pulled away from Isabelle slightly. "What?"

Isabelle pursed her red colored lips. "Don't fall in love with him. He's never been in love and I am not sure he even knows what it really means to be honest. The only person he ever came close to loving is Alec, hell he doesn't even love me as much as he does Alec, if that's what you even want to call it."

"Yeah so I've heard."

I looked down at my hands in defeat. "Who has time for love anyway?"

There was another knock at the door. "Come in." I yelled loud enough for the person to hear me.

A small blonde women wearing glasses opened the door. "Isabelle we need you in the conference room for briefing."

"I'm on my way." Isabelle said as she stood up from the bed. "Sorry Clary got to go, I've working sixteen or more hour shifts ever since this craziness started, maybe I can get some sleep soon. I'll talk to you later okay? Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight."

X

X

X

Jace stood in the hot shower as stinging streams of hot water ran down his face all the way down to his feet. He thought back to about an hour ago when Clary had kissed him in front of all his comrades. Not just kissed him though, but she passionately kissed him.

It was weird. Never in all his young adult years did he ever kiss a woman for that long of a period of time, and be okay with it. To be honest, he really enjoyed it.

Her lips were as soft as a rose, like the ones that grew in the garden at the institute.

That moment in time also turned him on, like all the way on, and it took every bit of his self control not to rip her clothes off and fuck her in front of every person in that room. That would've also been hot as hell…having everyone watch them in awe and disbelief as he fucked her hard in the control room.

"Oh Clary Fray I believe you've made a huge mistake." Jace said aloud. "Now I have to have you."

Jace ran through a bunch of scenarios in his head on how he could make Clary his without running her off. She wasn't like other women, she had to be coaxed, but in a delicate way.

Jace felt his self getting turned on with just the thought of her. Ever since she showed up he found her attractive and feisty. She was different.

Jace reached down and grabbed his cock in his right palm and slowly began to stroke it. With each stroke it grew bigger and bigger. He moaned. He was as hard as a rock and Clary made him this way.

 _It will be her job to undo what she had done._ He thought to himself.

I was lying in my bed completely naked and unable to sleep. All I could think about was Jace and how I wished I could touch him right now, feel him… all of him.

I closed my eyes and envisioned Jace between my legs slowly licking my clit and rubbing his thumb on my center.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned aloud. I couldn't stand it no more, I needed a release. I slid my hand down to my wet pulsating clit and slowly but firmly with all fingers began to rub in deep circles desperate for my release.

"Oh Fuck… Jace." I moaned aloud again as I quicken my pace thrusting my hips into the air. I continued my filthy dirty fantasy. Jace thrusting his cock inside of me as he called my name over and over in pleasure _. I could see it and feel it at that moment, and it felt amazing._

"Yes, yes Jace fuck me."

I could feel the pressure building up, but right at the moment when I could feel myself about to cum I heard a male voice say in a seductive low growl.

"Oh Clary, Clary."

I yelped in fear nearly jumping out of the bed, but instead out of surprise and shock I found myself unable to move and still sitting in my bed naked and panting, sweating.

"It's okay Clary it's just me."

I knew that voice anywhere. "Jace? Jace what the fuck?!"I screamed in anger.

All of a sudden a figure slowly appeared in front of me.

"Clary…"

"What the fucking fuck Jace?! Why are you in my bedroom and why are you half naked?!"

Jace looked down to his bare chest and muscular toned abs.

"I wanted to see you."

"By sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night like a weirdo pervert? How long have you been standing there? I could so kill you right now!"

Jace took a sudden step forward grabbing Clary by both arms as she raised them over her head preparing for an attack.

"I'm sorry…please don't be mad…. I was just playing off a hunch."

"What hunch was that Jace? Huh? What your death would feel like for creeping into my bedroom uninvited?"

 _So embarrassing. This is so embarrassing!_ I thought to myself.

Jace looked down at my chest and almost as if he couldn't help holding back anymore, he allowed a small satisfied smirk to appear across his face.

"I like what I'm seeing right now." He said as he closed the small gap between our bodies. Our heat bounced off each other like the sun and the concrete pavement in the summertime.

I gulped down a small amount of saliva that built up in the back of my throat. I looked him at his eyes.

His beautiful golden eyes that could send you into a trance instantly and unknowingly. He was so alluring…like a male siren or a incubus.

"My hunch was..." Jace began. "That you want me just as much as I want you."

Jace ran his eyes down my naked body, first staring at my perky breasts, then slowly looking back at me staring dead into my eyes like a wolf who finally caught it's prey.

"By the looks of the wetness between your legs and the fact that you were just calling my name... I guess that hunch was correct."

 _Oh God he was going to devour me._

"Jace, I-" I spoke but was cut off mid sentence as Jace crashed his lips onto mine.

I gasped in surprise and uncertainty. There was so much going on, was it really a good idea to add sexual tension to the mix?

I felt Jace pull away slowly. I let out a small disappointed moan in protest.

"First rule of shadow hunting…emotions cloud judgment." Jace said while he allowed one of this hands to brush a lock of hair behind my ear while the other slipped it's way down my spine to the small of my back.

"I thought that was the second rule." I replied as I allowed myself to ease into his touch. I tried my best to hide my desire and anticipation, but I could already feel my body trembling, and knowing how perceptive Jace was, I'm sure he noticed by now.

"They're interchangeable." Jace rebutted before gently picking me up in both his arms.

I wrapped both my legs around his waist and both of my arms around his neck to support myself.

I was speechless and didn't know how to react to his sudden forwardness.

"Nervous yet? I can stop now and leave. All you have to do is ask _Clary."_

The way he said my name sent shivers down my back once again.

 _Clary are you crazy? This is crazy, and so not like you, you're still a virgin dammit! He's probably experienced too, what if he gets bored? What if he becomes uninterested after all of this… then what?_

"Um. Jace…I don't know about this…are you sure you want me?"

Jace laid me down gently onto the bed, I was too nervous to look him in the eyes so I focused on the rise and fall of his very muscular and well defined chest. I found myself suddenly between the awkward moment of silence trying to memorize every rune on his body.

 _God… he was a God…_

"Clary…" Jace began. "I've never met anyone like you before. Somehow I don't know… you make me feel differently than anyone else ever has. I'm not just saying this to have my way with you, you can ask me to leave whenever you see fit. As a Shadow Hunter I've been trained to never let my emotions distract me, but to be honest you have been the first woman in my life that has distracted me. I've never broke the rules until I met you, I know it's probably not as romantic as you might like and I apologize. All I know is right at this moment I don't want to hurt you, use you or just have this be a onetime thing. I want you Clary Fray."

I felt my heartbeat skip a few beats at the last few words that rolled off his tongue. _He wants me?_

 _I must be dreaming, this must be a dream._

I took two fingers to my cheek then pinched myself as hard as I could. "Ow." I flinched at the sharp pain it caused.

Jace let out a hysterical laugh. Smiling and shaking his head in amusement as he climbed on top of me.

I began to laugh with him. Until I suddenly realized I was naked and he was half naked climbing on top of me. _Holy crap._ I stopped laughing and once again went into panic mode.

"I can see you over thinking…" Jace said as he leaned closer. I could feel his hard on graze my belly button. _Oh God._

"I made you laugh…now I want to make you scream my name." Jace whispered seductively in my ear.

My body stiffened, his warm breath was enough to send me over the edge. All I could do was moan softly in reply.

Suddenly is lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck once again pulling him closer.

I ran my fingers through his blonde hair like a comb doing my best to keep up with his demanding kisses.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip gesturing for me to allow him entrance, I opened my mouth.

Our tongues clashed, battling each other for control. I heard him let out a stifled groan. I replied with a moan of my own.

His hands began to explore my body. First touching the side of my torso, then he with no hesitation, grabbed both of my tender breasts with each hand. I could feel my nipples harden with his touch.

 _I hope he doesn't mind my B cup baby boobs._

"Clary…you are so…beautiful." He whispered.

He began to massage my breasts as he made his way to the length of my neck. He kissed gently then roughly the side of my neck over and over. My back arched in response.

 _I never felt such pleasure._

Suddenly he stopped all motion and brought his gaze back to my own. I was panting frantically clearly out of breath almost as if I had just run a marathon.

"Are you sure about this?" Jace asked as he looked at me, lust clearly clouding his vision like clouds in a rain storm.

I paused for only a moment. "Yes please." I replied with a smile.

"As you wish my princess." That's when he completely lost it.

All of a sudden he was at my chest taking one of my hard nipples into his mouth. He wasted no time as he began to suck and pull at it with his mouth and teeth. I moaned in delight.

He made it a point to never lose eye contact with me. Just watching him made my walls even more moist. I never thought this was how I was going to lose my virginity, but for whatever reason how I lost it didn't matter, I just knew I wanted it to be with him.

He continued to suck on my nipple before switching to the next one. I enjoyed watching him I felt like I could've came right there. Almost as if he was reading my mind I suddenly felt one of his hands between my thighs.

Before I could understand what he was doing I felt a pair of fingers slip inside of me.

"Oh God Jace!" I moaned in pleasure. My body jerked up in pure bliss.

As fast as I knew he possibly could, I felt him pump his fingers in and out of my pussy hitting each side of my walls filling me until I was almost sure I would be okay with dying at that moment because I would've died a happy girl.

"Oh Clary you're so wet…and oh so tight…" Jace moaned as he continued his assault on my body.

I watched him closely. _The look of desire on his face was for me…Clary freakin Fray._ How did I manage to attract a man like him?

I moaned and thrusted my hips toward him; forcing his fingers inside of me even deeper than I even thought was possible.

"Oh no you don't baby girl not yet…" Jace said. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

I let out a small moan and whimper. He stood up from the bed and with one movement removed his boxers.

"I want you to cum in my mouth."

 _Shit…I could cum right now by the way he said those words._

He gave me a small wink and smirk before making his way over to me once again. In one motion he grabbed me by the arms then he himself laid down on the bed.

Once he was on his back he guided me towards his face.

I felt myself blush heavily at this.

"I can't wait to taste you Clary." He said as he licked his lips as though he was about to eat a five course steak and lobster buffet.

I obeyed his commands. I shyly positioned my wet center over the entrance to his mouth.

Before I could even sit down Jace grabbed me by my ass and forced my dripping wet pussy onto his mouth.

"Jace…Oh yeah…Mmmmm…oh yeah!"I moaned.

His mouth was warm and hot and felt more amazing then I could ever dream of! I could feel his tongue flicked and licked wildly at my clit, and then to the opening of my pussy. He sucked and licked and I could feel him actually swallowing my juices.

 _Oh my._

I threw my head back in pleasure. My body shook and I actually began to sweat and pant.

"Mmmmmm…baby girl….you taste divine." I heard Jace say between breaths.

At that moment I couldn't help but grind my wetness into his mouth even more. All of a sudden was riding his face like the first and last saddle I would ever ride.

He smacked my ass as he continued nipping, pulling, licking, sucking, and swallowing my juices with his mouth; almost as if he was a thirsty animal, he was trying to suck me dry.

And then it hit me…I could feel the pressure building up at my center. I couldn't hold it back, it came so fast that I was completely caught off guard.

I threw my head back and without a thought to who might hear me I screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh my God Jace ahhhh!" I felt myself explode.

I watched him make eye contact with me once again. Then he closed his eyes and continued to swallow every last bit of my cum. Stroking his mouth over my clit in a silent response that he approved my body's reaction.

I was gasping for air. All I could do was try not cry from the pleasure he was giving me. Him laying beneath me, that would be a wonderful addition to my sketch book.

"Good girl Clary." He said as he lifted up from the bed. I rolled off of him.

He sat up and that's when I noticed it…his cock…it was enormous!

"Oh my." Was all I could manage to say.

Jace grabbed his cock in his hand. It was almost as if it was alive. It was throbbing and pulsating almost like a heartbeat.

I don't know how he was able to hide that in his thick leather pants everyday. It was bigger and thicker than I expected. Jace let out a small chuckle before taking his other hand to brush my lips; he leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Are you afraid?" He asked with a raise of his eye brow.

 _Hell yes!_ "No…I'm not." I replied. Pretending to look unintimidated.

"Good, because I want to be inside you now." Jace said as he kissed my neck once more.

I laid down on my back almost certain that I wouldn't survive this.

Jace gave me a reassuring smile. "I promise to stop if you ask…I don't want to hurt you."

I didn't say a word. I only gave a quick nod.

I took a deep breath as I watched him center himself between my legs. He leaned over me, watching me with each move he made.

He took his cock in his hands and then began to rub the tip of it up and down my clit.

He and I moaned unison.

"You're so beautiful Clary..I've been dreaming about this moment for awhile now." Jace said softly as he quickened his movements.

Then without another word he thrusted inside of me. I let out a scream, not of pleasure but pain.

" I'm so sorry Clary, but I promise the pain will subside soon just relax sweetheart…I'm right here… trust me."

A felt a tear escape one of my eyes.

 _I couldn't chicken out now, how embarrassing would that be?_

I relaxed like he asked. He stopped his movements for what seemed like forever, but was only actually a minute or two.

Then all of a sudden he slowly began to move. He moved in and out of me carefully, obviously so that I could adjust to his huge size.

After awhile the pain disappeared. As soon as it did a rush of a feeling unknown to me before spread throughout my body.

"Oh my…oh my god! That feels so good…please…please don't stop!" I begged as I felt myself arch off the bed.

Jace grabbed both of my breasts in his hands firmly, and then he was thrusting himself in and out of me faster and faster with each stroke.

"I don't want to be too rough with you because this is your first time, but damn baby you feel sooooo good." Jace moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head.

 _I was in heaven._

Jace's thrusts got harder then gentler with each stroke. He sped up and slowed down almost as though he was creating art with my body... it was beautiful.

I looked into his lust filled golden eyes and then to his chest. I watched as every rune moved with the tightening of his muscles.

I was going to cum a second time.

 _Two times in one night on my first night of losing my virginity, and to the sexiest man I've ever met too._

"You like that baby girl?" Jace goaned as he continued to thrust his hips in and out of me.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Yes what?" Jace replied, his voice going an octave lower than unusual.

"Yes! I love it!" I screamed as he pounded me harder.

Jace pulled out of me quickly. "Get on your hands and knees now." He commanded.

I obeyed. I got on my hands and knees. My ass pointed in his direction.

Before I could even blink he was back inside of me.

He grabbed my waist and guided my throbbing pussy up and down his cock.

I felt my juices run down my thighs. Jace moaned and groaned with each stroke.

Then I was surprised by what he did next. I felt soft gentle kisses on my back.

They were such a contrast to the pounding he was giving me at the moment. I welcomed it.

"Oh Clary,Clary…" Jace repeated.

He began to pump inside of me faster and faster. I could feel myself cumming a second time, I gasped.

I didn't care at this moment whether or not I got pregnant, if he stopped now I felt as though I would crumble.

"Oh Clary I'm about to cum." Jace said in an exasperated breath.

"Yes baby, I want you to cum to me." I replied getting a little bit more confident with my words.

"Oh you're a naughty girl after all." Jace stated before smacking my ass once more, leaving a sting behind.

The smacking sounds of our bodies added to the pleasure I was feeling.

"Jace- I-I'm." Before I could finished my sentence a tidal wave of heat flooded over me.

All I could yell was his name.

"Jace!"

"Fuck!" Jace yelled as he finished his last deep stroke.

Before he could explode he pulled out. I could feel the hot liquid hit my back. Jace rubbed the tip of his cock over my clit repeatedly, getting it wet with his cum as we both came down from our high.

I wondered to myself if this is what drugs made you feel like before I crashed onto the bed in exhaustion.

I buried my face into the pillow, so tired and sore, but oh so complete.

I felt his warm arms around me in an instant. Jace pulled me close to him. We both laid there for awhile staring into each other's eyes.

Jace never looked so relaxed and happy.

"Clary…" Jace said not once breaking eye contact.

"Hm?" I replied.

"You're my angel."

"And you're my guardian." I replied before I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Okay so that's it! Thank you for reading! If you want another chapter remember leave me a comment and encourage me. If not I'll leave this short story as it is a short story. Thank you guys for your undivided attention!**


End file.
